Slow Dancing
by cleopadcollection
Summary: Sakura seperti sumbu positif dari sebuah magnet. Sasuke malah kebalikannya. Interaksi perdana pun mereka tidak begitu baik; Sakura tanpa sengaja menabrakkan sepeda gunungnya tepat di selangkangan Sasuke. Namun semesta berkata lain. Sakura harus minta bantuan Sasuke agar bisa lulus mata pelajaran Fisika. Sebagai imbalan, Sasuke meminta Sakura agar mau mengajarinya menari. AU/OOC


"Nyet, dimane lu?" Adalah preambule dari panggilan telepon Ino, sahabat Sakura yang lebih tua tiga minggu tapi selalu merasa yang paling bijak.

Sakura menggumam tidak jelas seraya terus menggoes sepedanya di bahu jalan sekaligus menjaga jangan sampai menabrak orang-orang di trotoar. _Handsfree_ diperbaikinya sekilas agar tidak jatuh dari telinga. Untungnya hari ini hawa Jakarta sedang bagus, tidak sepanas dan berdebu seperti biasanya, jadinya Sakura enak ketika mengunjungi toko bunga untuk mengambil pesanan untuk dibawa ke tempat ibunya. Tapi hawa senang itu mendadak dihancurkan oleh deringan _soundtrack_ kartun Spongebob yang mengalun dari ponselnya.

"Jalan. Kenapa?"

"Bentar malam jadi nggak, dateng ke pesta gue?"

"Jadi jadi," kepalanya ikut mengangguk kendati Ino di seberang tidak bisa melihat. "Tapi agak telat, ya. Bokap pulang telat dari kantor sebentar, gue harus nyiapin makan malam dulu."

"Sip," jawab Ino. "Eh, eh, tau nggak?"

Mendengar intonasi suara Ino yang mendadak ceria membuat Sakura langsung meringis. Tuh kan, benar, kalau panggilan kali ini tidak akan simpel. Bukannya Sakura tidak suka menerima panggilan telepon Ino. Tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat. Sakura ingin segera sampai di tempat ibunya tanpa gangguan apapun. Sakura yakin, obrolan Ino tidak akan sesimpel menanyakan pr Fisikanya sudah selesai atau belum. Berteman sejak jaman orok sudah membuat Sakura hapal betul perangai gadis itu.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Gue kenalan sama mahasiswa penjas!"

"Oke juga," respon Sakura. Walaupun sebetulnya ia tidak tahu bagian mana dari obrolan Ino ini yang 'oke'.

"Kita ketemu di Mekdi. Pas lagi antre. Jadi kan, tadi gue lapaaar banget. Ya lo tau sendiri nyokap paling malas masak. Di kulkas juga nggak ada bahan makanan sama sekali, adanya roti sama selai. Perut gue yang Indonesia gini mana bisa kenyang kalo cuma disogok pake roti, lo tau sendiri kan. Inget kan waktu kelas dua kita—"

"Fokus, Ino, Fokus!" Ino memang seperti ini. Cerocosannya sudah persis rel kereta api; panjang dan berliku. Kalau tidak diajak fokus, malah bisa meleng ke berbagai arah.

Di seberang, Ino malah cengengesan. "Maaf, maaf." Ia menarik napas panjang sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "oke. Sampai dimana tadi?"

Sambil membelokkan sepedanya ke jalur kiri Sakura menjawab, "kalian ketemuan di Mekdi."

"Oh iya, iya. Lo tau nggak, gue berasa kaya lagi syuting FTV..." desah Ino.

"Alay dong?"

"Ya nggak lah," sanggah Ino. "Ini tuh romantiiiis banget. Jadi tadi ada om-om alay yang nggak mau ngantri, dia malah nerobos aja gitu aja. Pas giliran gue dia malah dorong gue ke samping, mana gue udah nunggu lama lagi. Terus perut gue lapaaar—"

"Fokus, Ino!"

"—iya ini juga fokus kok. Gue kan cuma mau ngambarin situasi doang biar lo bisa bayangin."

Sakura meringis. "Gue nggak mau bayangin lo lagi lapar. Kalo lagi lapar, lo udah mirip kembaran Hulk yang tertukar."

"Enak aja," semprot Ino.

Dengan sadis Sakura tertawa. "Iya deh, putri cantik. Terus?"

"Teeeeruuss, hero gue akhirnya dataaang..." Sakura bisa membayangkan ekspresi wajah Ino saat ini; tatapan penuh harap disertai desahan-desahan bikin bulu kuduknya merinding. Bukan sekali dua kali Ino menyukai laki-laki yang ditemuinya secara random di jalan, jadi perihal Ino yang ketemu mahasiswa penjas tidak terlalu dipikirkan Sakura. Paling juga minggu depan crushnya hilang sendiri kalau Ino ketemu laki-laki random lain.

"Biar gue tebak," kata Sakura mengacaukan segala imajinasi Ino di seberang. "Dia nyari perkara sama om-om alay, ngusir si om-om alay keluar, dan bayarin makanan lo?"

"Ih kok lo tauuuu?"

"FTV banget idup lo," ejek Sakura main-main.

Di seberang Ino mendengus. "Ya kan tadi gue udah bilang," sewot Ino. "Namanya Kiba, mahasiswa penjas tahun kedua. Lo musti liat otot-otot lengannya. Hampir aja gue ngeces, Jidat, gue mauuuu..."

Yailah nih bocah. "Istigfar woi istigfar. Bukan muhrim."

"Hehehe. Bentar malam juga kalo lo liat lo juga pasti mupeng."

Sambil bermanuver sepeda untuk menghindari dua anak kecil yang sedang main bulutangkis di jalanan, satu kening Sakura terangkat. "Bentar malam?"

"Oh iya gue lupa. Dia bilang dia mau dateng ke acara gue bentar malem. Bayangin, Sakura, bakal ada mahasiswa di pesta gue! Keren banget, kan?"

Sakura hanya bisa garuk pipi. "Memang kenapa kalau ada mahasiswa di pesta ulang tahun?" Ia heran sendiri. Lah iya kan? Mereka hanya mahasiswa, bukan presiden apalagi pangeran Inggris. "Nggak khawatir apa lo, kalau nanti dia bakal bikin demo minta harga cabe diturunin?" tanya Sakura sangklek.

Tidak terdengar apa-apa di seberang sana selain napas Ino yang kedengaran teratur. Sakura melihat kembali layar ponselnya, khawatir kalau Ino sudah memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Tapi _line_ hijau masih tertera di layar, yang berarti panggilan telepon masih tersambung.

"Ino?" panggil Sakura. "Kok diem?"

"Sakura Haruno," sebut Ino dengan nama lengkap Sakura. Biasanya kalau sudah seperti ini ada hal jelek yang bakal kejadian.

" _Yes_?"

"..."

"Ada ap—"

"LO MIKIR DONG MANA ADA ORANG DI PESTA ULANG TAHUN DEMO HARGA CABE LO PIKIR RUMAH GUE PERLIMAAN?"

"ASTAGFIRULLAH YA ALLAH TUHAN YANG MAHA ESA—" Teriakan Ino berdesibel tinggi itu membuat Sakura terkejut. Tanpa bisa dicegah sepedanya oleng ke kiri hingga masuk ke bagian trotoar. Orang-orang yang lalu lalang langsung menghindar, sedangkan si tersangka bukannya tarik rem sepeda malah panik sendiri sambil berteriak melatunkan doa.

Di saat-saat seperti itu, Ino di seberang juga tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi terus sibuk berteriak ("—EMANG RUMAH GUE KELIATAN KAYA TEMPAT DEMO?!") sementara Sakura sudah hampir kehilangan satu fungsi timpaniknya, koordinasi antara tangan dan kakinya pun semrawut. Ada jarak sekitar lima meter ketika Sakura tidak bisa menahan laju sepeda. Baru setelah jari-jarinya merespon, tangan kanannya langsung menarik pedal rem dan bunyi ban berdecit beradu dengan aspal terdengar, dan—

"HUANJING ARGH SIALAN BEGO AAAARGGGHHHH!" Gema teriakan itu berasal dari seorang cowok yang berdiri tepat di mana ban sepeda Sakura berhenti.

Sakura tertegun sejenak. Setelah tapak kakinya menapak aspal dengan selamat dan memastikan sepedanya berdiri sempurna, dua manik kembarnya diarahkan memperhatikan dengan lekat sosok anak laki-laki yang tengah berjingkrak sambil memegangi selangkangannya. Kerutan muncul di dahi Sakura, bingung atas apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Mas, kenapa, Mas?" tanya Sakura oneng.

Yang bersangkutan bukannya menjawab malah guling-guling di aspal. Orang-orang disekitar juga bukannya membantu malah saling pandang, ada ekspresi kasihan di wajah mereka. Sakura segera turun dari sepedanya. Setelah memastikan buket bunga yang diletakkan di keranjang sepedanya tidak rusak, ia lalu mendekati anak laki-laki yang terlihat seperti sedang kesakitan itu.

Disentuhnya bahu si anak laki-laki dengan pelan. "Mas, kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Entah karena rasa sakit yang sudah mulai berkurang atau amarah yang mulai mendominasi hingga mengalahkan rasa yang lain, si anak laki-laki berdiri dari posisi tengkurapnya di aspal, tangannya masih melindungi area selangkangannya. Sakura ikut-ikutan berdiri.

Kalau ini cerita komik, Sakura pasti sudah mati. Pandangan mata dari si anak laki-laki itu seakan mengirim listrik berjuta watt ke arah Sakura, membuat Sakura yang bingung malah semakin bingung. Ini orang tatapannya serem amat, begitu batinnya. Ia sudah ingin mengulangi pertanyaannya untuk yang ketiga kali ketika mendadak teriakan berdesibel tinggi kembali menyerang bukan hanya satu, melainkan dua indra pendengarannya sekaligus. Bedanya, yang ini dipadu dengan suara bariton.

"ELO YANG KENAPA, BEGO?! BAWA SEPEDA DI JALAN BUKAN DI TROTOAR! LO MAU BUNUH ORANG?!"

Sakura sampai termundur dua langkah mendengar teriakan itu. Keadaan diperburuk oleh semakin banyaknya kerumunan orang.

"MAU APA LO SEMUA?! INI BUKAN SYUTING SINETRON BUBAR BUBARRR!" lanjut si anak laki-laki.

Otak Sakura yang masih sangklek mengirimkan perintah. Gadis itu ikut rombongan balik badan. Namun belum sempat ia melangkah, lengannya ditarik kasar dan dipaksa kembali berputar. Kamehame menyambutnya.

"MAU KEMANA LO?!"

Telinga Sakura terasa berdenging karena teriakan itu dilontarkan hanya berjarak sekian inci dari wajahnya. Tangannya yang bebas dari cengkraman bergerak menggosok telinganya. "Yailah, Mas, nggak usah teriak. Saya nggak budek."

Cengkraman di lengannya dilepaskan dengan kasar, namun tatapan yang diberikan si anak laki-laki tidak juga mengendur. Sakura balas memberikan tatapan terbaiknya.

"Kenapa, Mas?" Diam-diam Sakura khawatir pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin tanpa ia sadari kepalannya baru saja terbentur sesuatu sampai-sampai pembaharuan kosakatanya tidak ada peningkatan sama sekali. Dalam kurung waktu kurang dari tiga menit dirinya hanya bisa menanyakan, ' _kenapa, Mas?_ '

"Masih nanya lo?!" tanya si Mas-nya, untungnya kali ini dengan intonasi nada yang sedikit lebih kalem.

"Yaaa..." Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Saya gak tau, makanya saya nanya."

Si Mas-nya rupanya makin sewot, terbukti dengan satu urat berkedut di pelipis kanannya seperti mau meletus. Sakura langsung teringat Paman Sui, suami dari kakak ibunya yang berpostur tambun, seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi bulu sampai-sampai Sakura pernah bertanya apakah Paman Sui itu contoh nyata dari teori evolusi Darwin. Paman Sui kalau sudah marah ya persis seperti Mas ini; urat-urat di pelipisnya kentara dan bisa bikin merinding disko.

Tapi berhubung waktu masih bayi Sakura sempat dijatuhkan ayahnya sampai membuat otaknya jajar genjang begini (teori Sakura sendiri), si anak gadis berambut merah jambu hanya bisa membalas tatapan si Mas-nya dengan inonsen se-ala kadarnya.

"Bego lo, ya? Idiot!" maki si Mas-nya.

Sakura kontan sewot. Waktu kelas satu nilai Fisikanya memang yang paling anjlok sekelas, tapi bukan berarti dirinya rela dikatai idiot. "Mulut Mas dijaga ya. Enak aja ngatain orang idiot." Ia langsung balik badan dan berjalan menuju sepedanya. Ogah berurusan dengan orang rempong macam Mas ini. Mending langsung ke tempat ibu deh, katanya dalam hati.

Namun lagi-lagi, belum sempat ia mencapai sepeda gunungnya, lengannya kembali ditarik kasar. "Tanggung jawab!" seru si Mas.

(((Lama-lama Sakura capek juga deskrip si Mas ini. Berhubung Sakura tidak tahu identitas asli si Mas, ia memutuskan akan memanggil yang bersangkutan dengan sebutan Mawar agar tidak repetitif.)))

"Tanggung jawab apa sih?" rengek Sakura. Ia sudah gerah berdiri di trotoar sejak tadi, mana orang-orang masih memperhatikan mereka kaya mereka ini lagi syuting FTV. "Mas hamil? Berani sumpah disambar petirnya Zeus bukan saya yang ngehamilin Mas."

Jawaban ngawurnya mengundang cekikikan dari orang-orang yang memperhatikan cekcok pasangan muda-mudi itu. Namun sayangnya balasan yang sama tidak datang dari orang yang baru saja diberi jawaban. Wajah Mawar (((HAHAHA))) perlahan memerah, rahangnya dikatup sedemikian kerasnya hingga Sakura yakin ia bisa mendengar suara gigi yang saling beradu. Tiba-tiba, lengannya dihentak hingga tubuhnya menabrak tubuh Mawar. Di saat Sakura sudah ingin protes, Mawar menundukkan kepalanya hingga bibirnya bersentuhan dengan telinga Sakura.

"Lo nyari perkara sama orang yang salah, Haruno. Awas lo," bisik Mawar.

Bulu kuduk di tengkuk Sakura sontak berdiri. Napas hangat yang terhembus dari mulut Mawar mendarat langsung di telinganya, mengirimkan sensasi aneh yang merayap melalui punggung. Sakura langsung menarik lengannya paksa dan mundur sejauh lima langkah, bersembunyi di balik tiang lampu—area yang menurutnya paling aman.

"Mas ngapain niupin karbondioksida ke telinga saya," protes Sakura. Badannya gemetar sedetik ketika mengingat sensasi itu. "Jorok tau."

Sebelum balik badan Mawar menatap Sakura dengan sadis. "Awas lo besok," ancam Mawar.

Sakura yang masih belum sadar situasi hanya bisa pelanga-pelongo.

Yaoloh dirinya salah apa...

... _eh tapi kok, Mawar bisa tau nama gue ya?_


End file.
